The present disclosure relate generally to sensor-equipped devices, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for reducing and/or managing sensor redundancy in sensor-equipped devices.
Devices today include many sensors that are common across devices. For instance, sensors such as GPS, accelerometer, camera, microphone, etc. are typically present in multiple device types including, cell phones, tablet computers, smart glass, smart watch, smart shoes, etc. Often times, only a single sensor from an individual device is needed to obtain a measurement (e.g., GPS coordinates). The redundancy of other GPS sensors in the other devices results in a waste of power and underperformance of each device. Accordingly, a need exists to optimize these various devices in the vicinity of a person to operate harmoniously by their sensors working in unison.